


Scales and Skin

by Lazy_SeaSlug



Series: What is a human [1]
Category: Mother 3
Genre: Character Study, First work - Freeform, Gen, Headcanon, Introspection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_SeaSlug/pseuds/Lazy_SeaSlug
Summary: The last needle must be pulled, but is he ready, what will happen when he pulls it? Lucas's journey is so close to over but is he ready for what comes next. At least his friends will be there every step of the way.
Series: What is a human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042113
Kudos: 5





	Scales and Skin

Lucas looked up at the last needle. Claus, his brother’s body a firm weight in his arms grounding him. Lucas wanted to cry. Lucas wanted to scream and shout as frustration welled up under his chest and grief settled in his stomach. Why did this have to happen? The needle sparkled a golden light, a last hope in dark world. 

Lucas heard footsteps coming up from behind him, the harsh gait alerting him to his father’s presence. “ Son, you need to let your brother go.” Flint said in a soft tone. Didn't he see it? if Clause was taken from him he wouldn't be here anymore. His body might be but his mind will be somewhere else, a dark cruel pit of self-loathing and grief and guilt.

His father stepped in front of him. “It's ok son I've got him. It's going to be ok” Flint reached out and began to grasp onto Claus's body. Lucas didn't want to let go, but his father had a stronger grip than him. Lucas felt the blood, Cluas blood, staining his shirt and skin a vivid and gory red. 

More footsteps alerted him to his friend coming up to him. Boney's wet nose began to nudge at his chest and face as the dog whined in worry. Kumatora was the first to reach him. Limping heavily while holding her ribs. She knelt next to him and reached out. Her psi brushing against his in comfort as it reached deeper to see his wounds.

“Hey, pal,” Duster said as he also kneeled next to Lucas “how are you feeling?” there was genuine concern in his voice. How was he? Everything in him had gone numb, there was nothing, not even the pain affected him. Kumatora hissed as her Psi reached his ribs, “he's got several broken ribs, and one feels close to puncturing his lung.” she said in a clinical tone. “Can you fix him?” Duster asked, worried, and alarm in his voice. “I can try,” she responded.

Lucas could feel her Psi, warm and strong but so weak and not strong enough to fix his broken body. His own Psi reached out trying to help but was unable to truly do anything. Kumatoras Psi flittered about waning but, trying to mend his broken bones, but kumatora was exhausted and had only a small amount of Psi left. “Fucking shit!” she exclaimed as her Psi slowly drained out of him. Duster looked up in worry and fear, “were you able to fix it?” kumatora had a small frown on her face as she replied, “ His rib won't bust through his lung but he's still not in good shape.” 

Duster let loose a string of expletives and dragged a hand down his face. At the loud noise, something in Lucas stirred awake. He looked up again and focused on the needle. He stood on shaky feet, almost falling several times, as both duster and kumatora panicked and scrambled up. On shaky feet, Lucas began to move towards the needle, but his knees grew weak and he felt them give out on him.

Strong arms wrapped around him, stopping his fall. Another pair reached out to steady him, and Boney walked up to nudge her legs back under him. “We've got you, buddy, we won't let you do this alone.” Kumatora’s soothing voice said, helping him back to being steady. Lucas appreciated their concern and acceptance. No questions of ‘do you want to do this’ or ‘are you sure’, they understood that it must be done.

Together they slowly made their way over to the needle. The light shining and giving off a soothing air. When they reached the needle Lucas stretched his hands out and grasped onto the wings that made up the needle's grip. His friends a strong comfort and encouragement behind him, still holding him up. 

He looked up and saw his father kneeling over Claus's body, praying while crying. The light of the needle casting dark shadows across them. Lucas felt grief begin to rise in his chest again, but he quickly pushed it down, he’ll deal with it later, when the world is restored.

He reached his Psi out and felt the needle respond. The spell anchoring it to the earth and forcing the dragon to sleep, loosening. Lucas felt as it reached out and made the needle lighter. He pulled with all his might and felt the needle slip free of the earth. A shaking roar echoed around the cavern, as Lucas felt himself be stripped away until there was nothing left and the world crumbled down around him.

**Author's Note:**

> My first work if there are any mistakes please let me know so I can fix them. 
> 
> This will be part of a larger story.


End file.
